Why Can't I Die Anymore?
by randomfandom667
Summary: T for gore at the beginning. Alana Cathleen was a normal person, until she got sent into a comma. She forgets everything that she had seen in the comma and everything that put her in it. She only remembers fragments of sentences that where said by the people that did it. That is why she had graduated high school and spent three years after it in a comma before joining two colleges.


Alana Cathleen was not one of the people that was used to such a situation like this. She was always level headed about everything and everyone around her because she had to be when no one else was. It wasn't every day that a gun was being pointed to your head. Not that she hadn't been in such a situation before; it was just that she was typically joking around with one of her friends. Last time she saw a gun being pointed at a head it was her parents' heads. They were at a bank trying to get a loan to start a business and they had just gotten it and had decided to pick it up the next day. Her memory was still overly vivid. She held the hands of her parents as they swung her back and forth since she was still only six years old at the time. The day was very sunny and there were only a few small clouds that crossed the sky mostly from jets that were just leaving from the airport just by the city. It hadn't been dark or gloomy after her father went limp and lifeless. The embedded picture of her having the biggest smile after her mother had told her that she was going to be going to a park that afternoon. At the time she didn't know it was because of their success on getting the deal. Then, of course, it had to be the bank that they decided to go to, there were robbers that came and took people hostage they decided to take everything that everyone had on them. Unfortunately, it had to have been her father that resisted causing both of her parents to get guns to their heads. Forcefully, her mother was pushed down and they took what they wanted, all the more valuable possessions and whatever money she had that day. Her father had decided to go against them and try to fight them off; he ended up with a pistol in his mouth. Uncannily, his jaw gave a nasty crack as another guy punched his jaw upward, teeth crunching against the barrel of the gun. Teeth bared as blood slowly dripped from the cracks in them, small pieces falling off from the tops. Pride swallowed, he still tried to punch at the other guy causing the other unknown man to jolt in an unorthodox manner causing him to shoot the gun unintentionally. The guys all looked at each other before running off to get away. Pulled deeper into her thoughts she had looked upon the body, jaw open, loosely showing broken, cracked, bleeding teeth, tongue lolling out leading the blood dripping from the back of his throat to the floor. His posture had him on his knees practically curled up in a ball, brown hair rustled in an array of pointed ends, blue eyes losing light slowly clouding over like a blind man, slowly a small puddle of a dark enriched crimson had formed under his face which had a look of shock written on it. Darkly shaded eyebrows were quirked upwards and the lines of worry and stress on his forehead, his nose slightly crinkled against the ground, mouth open agape as his one cheek was stretched over his top molars leading to his jaw, whereas the other cheek was firmly pressed on the ground. Fragments of glass were hidden in the blood as his glasses had shattered better highlighting the cloudy blue eyes that were still shining the bright lights of the bank back at her taunting the fact that she could never have been able to save him from this fate. Her mother's face was just a display of freight and horror. Mouth open and agape, she had her pink lips in the shape of an oval, frowning slightly showing her teeth within the lips, tongue drawn back. Worry lines sprouting next to her eyes, which were clouding over with wet tears, she blinked, letting them dance around her cheeks and dimples. Her eyebrows were lightly pulled together, lifting upwards as lines of fear and worry etched their way into her forehead. Posture had her legs slightly open a wider gap at her knees than at her upper thighs, which were touching; her ankles were farther from her body as they were folded back but not under her thighs. Back stiffened up as her right arm reached up towards her lips and her left arm reach over giving herself a half hug as a broken sob left her throat. Moaning out in pain and sadness as tears rolled down her face and choked sobs spilled from her lips. That being the one day she could never forget.

Quickly, she remembered where she was and what was happening. She turned around kicking the gun out of the guys hand before giving him one good punch to the face and running off like how she was taught just last year during her 17th birthday. Continuously she ran for almost 13 minutes as she had been one of the better people on the track team at her school. She had long loathed about it not realizing how things where set to play after this simple action of defense. Alana had many things that she could have been doing rather than remembering her past. After all, she was still adjusting to her life, as she isn't 18 or 17 for that matter but rather 21, the legal drinking age. Not that she underage drank before it was just that she went into a coma for an unknown reason and she has no idea what the point of whatever has been happening was. She couldn't understand why she was constantly going through so many rough patches in her life and she was definitely over everything in her life, she was happy that she was able to go directly into college since she had already been and advance learning student and she also was able to find a great scholarship that paid for a lot of the costs of the college. The mockery of her life wasn't as simple as what people had believed before she had done almost nothing wrong.

The only thing that truly fazed her was why the comma happened. It wasn't as if every day you just go into a comma and wake up a few years later. Her friends had still come to visit her every so often when she was still in the comma of course but, they had already moved on and were going to be finishing collage while she was only going to be in her first year of it. No one had any direct correlation as to what had happened for the comma to be caused. Alana had been trying hard to remember why it happened all she could remember was a few shaded out people and her hearing them talk about her DNA strands and about how there was something different in a few of the inherited traits. Recently she had been working on studying the different part of Genealogy. Unfortunately for her, she had to go to two colleges, one for what she really wants to do and the second to study about Genealogy. Genetic trait took forever to get to in her classes even if she studied as hard as she did and worked as much as she could on it. The one that she went to during the day for what she wants to do was a safe neighborhood but the other college wasn't a safe neighborhood especially at night which was when she goes. She was even surprised when she found out that is wasn't too much of a struggle for her to keep up with either college. Eventually, after a long period of learning safety measures, she was able to look at her DNA stands to find out what was different and she found out that there were a few extra pieces that would lead to her having some kind of excess power if it would be accessed. Then, it hit her, the comma allowed the genes to activate allowing her to wake up after such a long time. Yet apparently, she had been found at least five weeks _after_ she had first gone into the comma. She then decided that she would have to find the shadow people and find out what had happened to her in that those five weeks which had probably started the slow reaction to cause her cells to accept the change of activating the docile genes.


End file.
